To develop strategies for intervention in the prevention and treatment of osteopenia in patients with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (JRA), we propose a prospective epidemiologic study examining bone density and markers of bone metabolism, along with putative risk factors for two years. Controls will have bone density monitored over the study period.